Karaoke Night
by Igina Kaysler
Summary: Tomoyo is a designer and comes back to find out Sakura and Syaoran are having problems. Tomoyo sets them up in a funny way. SxS


Inspiration comes from any place in this case it came from a song, and my friends talking about going to Karaoke. This is my first song fic (I guess I could concider it that).  
  
Have fun and review are welcome, even flames. I want to become the best writer I can, and criticism (only that which is constructive) is good.  
  
  
Just for the Record I don't own CCS or any of the songs in the fic.  
  
  
  
Sakura sat up in her apartment. She had moved out at 19, and was presently just flipping though a fashion magazine. Tomoyo's designs just happened to be featured in it. Tomoyo was going to be coming back to town soon, and Sakura was expecting a call anytime soon.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi,Moshi."  
  
"Sakura, it's Tomoyo. How have you been."  
  
"I'm great."  
  
"How's Syaoran?"  
  
That was a question Tomoyo should not have even mentioned. Syaoran had been distant for a while now.   
  
"Umm....well. There are a few problems."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I just called to say I'm back in town and was wondering if you would like to go out with some friends Karaoking tonight. So what do you say?"  
  
"Sure," Sakura replied as she had no plans for the night.  
  
"I'll be past about 6, be ready then."  
  
Both parties hung up the phone. Sakura had no idea what to wear, but she still proceeded to her closet to pick something out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tomoyo could hear the sadness in Sakura's voice when she spoke of Syaoran. She couldn't let her friend suffer.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Syaoran's number.  
  
"Hello," said Syaoran answering the phone.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"How are you and Sakura?"  
  
The question made him automatically think that he was being set up or that Tomoyo had not spoken to Sakura yet.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out in a group to Karaoki tonight."  
  
"Why not, I haven't got anything better to do."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up about 6 or so, be ready."  
  
"Alright see ya."  
  
They hang up.  
  
Tomoyo had found herself a nice companion for the evening as well. She just didn't want the other set-up cuople to know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Six o'clock approached and Tomoyo reached for her car keys, wearing a red dress that came to her mid-calf, her raven locks flowing over her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said as her friend entered the car. "We have to make a stop somewhere else."  
  
Sakura was wearing a pink dress, which ended at her knee.   
  
"What are you up to Tomoyo?"  
  
"You know me too well Sakura, Syaoran is coming with us. A friend will meet us there as well."  
  
"Hoeee..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sakura fell silent as Tomoyo stopped and Syaoran emmerged from the door.  
  
"Hello Syaoran."  
  
"Hey," he said glancing over to Sakura in the process.  
  
The car remaind silent to they reached the Karaoke club.  
  
"Tomoyo," said Melin running upto her friend.  
  
"What's going on Syaoran?" Sakura said breaking the ice.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure, and I'm not sure if I want to know."  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, I'm sure you all know Melin."  
  
"All the groups here now!" exclaimed Melin, who had not been in Japan for several years now.  
  
"Come on lets go in and get a table." Tomoyo said changing the subject.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They choose a table and sat, and the first person came up.  
  
  
"Oh baby, Oh baby baby,  
How was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here.  
Oh Baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go,   
And now your out of sight yeah."  
  
Sakura glanced over to Syaoran. The word convied were what she was feeling right then. 'Perhaps this was a good idea.' she thought.   
  
"My loneliness is killin' me, and I,   
I must confess I still believe(still believe).   
When I'm not with you I lose my mind,   
Give me a sign,  
Hit me baby one more time."  
  
The song was soon finished and a guy took the stage. He punched in the song which he wanted to sing, and waited for it to start.  
  
  
"Every the goyan say I'm pretty fly for a Rabbi.  
  
Our temples had it's fair share of rabbi's in the past.   
But most of them were nudnic's and none of them would last.  
But our new guys real kosher I think he'll do the trick."  
  
The crowd started booing then and the guy could barely be heard. This continued til he left the stage and people cheered at that moment.  
  
"Come on Sakura this could be fun." Tomoyo encouraged as another man took the stage.  
  
"I'ld like to dedicate this to my girlfriend. I love you."  
  
  
"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,   
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do."  
  
Syaoran couldn't hellp but think of Sakura with the song playing. She had been his everyhting at one point in time. Could that happen again?   
  
"I'm still in love with her, what are her feelings though? If only I knew."  
  
"I want to stand with you on a mountain,   
I want to bathe with you in the sea,  
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me."  
  
Syaoran couldn't stand looking at Sakura anymore. He was goping to cry if she showed no emotion.  
  
"Sakura, it's a really good song isn't it?"  
  
"I agree," she said smiling back.  
  
Syaoran blushed and forgot what he was going to say.  
  
"I just...I mean....well, you look really nice Sakura."  
  
Sakura knew what him getting embarrassed mean.  
  
"So you've still got feelings for me?"  
  
The song ended and Sakura got up and took the stage.  
  
"I want to dedicate this song to Syaoran."  
  
"Doesn't matter what your friends tell you,  
Doesn't matter my family's saying too,  
It just matters that I'm in love with you,  
It only matters that you love me too."  
  
Syaoran felt his face become hot from blushing.   
  
"I told you it would work," Tomoyo whispered to Melin.  
  
"You set this up Tomoyo?" inquired Syaoran after reading her lips.  
  
"You both seemed so sad when I mentioned the others name, so I decided that if you two weren't going to make up, I was going to force you to."  
  
"Thanks," he whispered in her ear then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Look at my lady up on stage she lok so beautiful."  
  
"Doesn't really matter what the eye is seein',  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being,  
Doesn't really matter what they believe,  
What matters to me is your love for me.  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seein',  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being,  
Doesn't really matter what they believe,  
What metters to me is your nutty,nutty,nutty for me.  
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty, my love for you,  
I can't believe my dreams come true,  
I finally found somebody who's heart is true  
And best of all your nutty, nutty, nutty for me!"  
  
The song ended and Syaoran stood to greet and congradulate Sakura.   
  
"That was..."  
  
Sakura didn't even want to hear what he had to say she kissed him right there.   
  
"I see you two have made up," said Melin.   
  
"Yeah," Syaoran mentioned before grabbing Sakura's hand.  
  
"Well it looks like we did our job," Melin remarked.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Okay if you don't know the songs here they are in the order I used them.  
  
Brittney Spears "Baby One More Time"  
Savage Garden "Truly, Madly, Deeply"  
Janet Jackson "Doesn't Really Matter"  
  
I hope you like the fic.  
Please review. 


End file.
